CLARO DE LUNA
by Kirvi108
Summary: Todo comenzó en un paseo nocturno donde se viven nuevos sentimientos
1. En el lago

Otra historia de naruino que me paso por la mente es algo corta y le faltan a reglar algunos detalles pero espero les guste

^_^

**CLARO DE LUNA**

Naruto no me pertenece y esta historia está hecha para entretener

Capitulo 1 En el lago

El día había pasado para darle entrada a la noche, donde un chico de no más de unos diecisiete años daba un paseo por las oscuras calles de su aldea, era una noche muy bella donde se podía apreciar las estrellas en su máximo esplendor, le gustaba poder estar tranquilo y en paz donde nada pudiera quitarle esa sensación de tranquilidad y serenidad.

El en ningún momento se percato que junto a él una chica rubia y bastante bella había cruzado caminos con los de el

-buenas noches naruto-kun-dijo aquella bella chica al ver que naruto estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos

Naruto giro en dirección de la voz, era la de Ino la cual estaba observándolo un poco divertida

-hola Ino-chan, discúlpame es solo que no te vi-mientras que el rubio le regalaba una sonrisa y se sobaba la nunca

-tú nunca cambias, eres el mismo chico distraído de siempre-mientras trataba de reprimir una risita de burla-pero aun así está bien, sino fuera así no serias…bueno tu

-bueno hay cosas que nunca cambian-mientras daba una pequeña risita

-dime ¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas?-ella no pudo evitar preguntarle

-bueno me gusta dar paseos nocturnos me tranquilizan y ver las estrellas me ayuda a relajarme, pero dime ¿tu porque estás aquí?

-quería tomar un poco de aire fresco y sin darme cuenta termine en este rumbo-decía un poco apenada al reconocer su propio descuido-aunque tienes mucha razón

-¿así, en qué?-

-es tranquilizador un paseo nocturno-mientras miraba al cielo y podía apreciar las bellas estrellas de la bóveda celeste

-si te parece linda-mientras miraba hacia el bello cielo nocturno-conozco un lugar donde se ven hermosas las estrellas

-me gustaría conocerlo-mientras regresaba su mirada hacia el chico que seguía con la mirada hacia arriba, Ino no pudo evitarlo pero se enrojeció un poco cuando noto como se veía naruto el era un chico muy apuesto y su carisma innata lo hacía casi irresistible

Naruto regreso para chocar con la mirada de Ino en la cual el no supo porque pero esos bellos ojos azules como los de él eran casi hipnotizantes, el no pudo evitarlo pero su vista comenzó a moverse para apreciar todos los bellos rasgos del rostro de Ino, ella era simplemente perfecta

-bueno vamos-el chico no podía quedarse todo el tiempo hay solo apreciando a su bella compañera así que opto por ir a su lugar de tranquilidad como así lo llamaba el

Ambos chicos caminaron en el bosque durante un rato ninguno decía nada solo disfrutaban la calma y completa serenidad de una noche donde lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar era los zumbidos de insectos, era algo realmente sereno y tranquilizador

-es gracioso no es cierto-decía decía Naruto sin quitar la vista del camino

-¿qué quieres decir?-Ino estaba un tanto confundida de las palabras de Naruto

-bueno me refiero a lo tranquila que puede llegar hacer la vida en algunos momentos y algunas veces vivir esos momentos de tranquilidad es lo más maravilloso que hay-el reflexionaba un poco-adoro los momentos tranquilos casi como los momentos malos

-¿adoras los momentos malos?, eso se escucha algo triste- decía ahora mas confundida ino

-sí, yo creo que los momentos malos son los mejores-un pequeño suspiro-en los momentos buenos los pasas con cualquier persona, pero los malos momentos de la vida los pasas con las personas que les importas a los que les preocupas si el día de mañana sigues con un soplo de vida, en los momentos malos supe lo que realmente es importante por eso disfruto esos malos pero bellos momentos

-as madurado en este tiempo-decía Ino mientras dirigía su vista en la dirección de Naruto-dices cosas muy ciertas

-bueno tanto como madurar no lo sé solo digo lo que la vida me ha enseñado-mientras esbozaba un sonrisa en su rostro-mira ya llegamos

Era un hermoso lago con la luz de la luna resplandeciendo todo el lugar y las luces de las estrellas se observaban a todo su esplendor, el reflejo de la luna en el lago iluminaba todo, una bella luz para un bello lugar

-es hermoso-eran las únicas palabras que podían acercarse al lugar en el que se encontraba esa chica-¿Cómo lo descubriste?

-en uno de mis paseos me adentre y lo encontré es un lugar muy sereno y me ayuda a sentirme en paz

Naruto e Ino se sentaron en la húmeda hierba aunque era una bella noche se sentía un poco de frio, Naruto tomo su sudadera y se la puso por encima de los hombros de Ino

-gracias, pero no tengo mucho frio-mientras procedía a quitarse la chamara para devolvérsela

-insisto-Naruto poso su mano en la de Ino para evitar que ella no se quitara su chamara, esto provoco el sonrojo de Ino, aunque gracias a la ligera oscuridad de la noche no se noto

Ambos posaron su mirada en los ojos azules del otro y por un momento no pudieron percatarse de que el tiempo corría solo eran ellos en un bello lugar. Un segundo, un minuto, una hora o toda una vida podía ser en este caso completamente relativa y hasta cierto punto sin importancia

-sabes Ino eres una de las chicas más bellas que conozco-lo pensó o lo dijo, en realidad que importa al final es la verdad

Notas del autor

Bueno que opinan chicos bastante corto pero es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió en su momento, tal vez la continúe si es que les parece pero dejen comentarios y sugerencias

^_^


	2. Un beso

Hola chicos ps la segunda parte espero que les gustes

Capitulo 2 un beso

Ino por el comentario de Naruto no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. La mirada de Naruto directo a sus ojos era algo que no podía explicar, si se sentía incomoda con la atención que estaba recibiendo o comenzaba a disfrutarla era algo de lo cual no podía diferenciar y por un momento se sintió atrapada en los dos bellos ojos de aquel chico rubio, grandes y parecían dos pedazos de cielo tan tiernos que podía uno perderse en ellos y a la vez tan expresivos como para provocar miedo

Por su parte Naruto se encontraba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, el se preguntaba si en su vida había visto a Ino detenidamente, ella era prácticamente un ángel, un bello rostro una piel delicada y un cuerpo frágil pero fuerte, era una combinación casi perfecta

El chico empezó a mover una de sus manos quería sentir la delicada piel de Ino, pero… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué de pronto sentía la urgente necesidad de sentir a Ino?, no es como si ambos fueran íntimos ni nada por el estilo, por parte de ella eran amigos y eso sería decir mucho, por parte de el ella era su amiga pero para el todos eran sus amigos

La mano de Naruto toco la mejilla de Ino ella no supo qué hacer o decir, sentir el contacto físico con ese chico era extraño, su mano era cálida pero para su sorpresa aun con todos los entrenamientos que hacia Naruto sus manos era suaves incluso rozaba a lo delicado

Seguir con la mirada de el chico y agregando el contacto físico era una escena extraña para ambos, ¿Qué debían de hacer? Quedarse quietos toda la noche, era raro pero en ese momento parecía una buena opción, otra era romper el silencio que había, aunque de que hablarían, ¿qué temas podrían ser los más convenientes en estos momentos? era cómico, "una ninja debe de ver a través de la decepción" ese era una función básica que aprende todo estudiante de la academia, pero esa enseñanza era aplicada para los enemigos. Era diferente cuando uno lo intentaba con un amigo

Ella supo que no necesitaba una defensa, en realidad no necesitaba defenderse de nada, eran solo él y ella, sin discusiones riñas o algo que se le pareciera, era todo lo contrario él le había hecho un cumplido y la estaba acariciando tiernamente. ¿Entonces por qué rayos quería una solución en este momento?

-¿de verdad crees que soy linda?-ella rompió el silencio aunque no de la forma que ella misma esperaba, ella pensaba en cosas como "¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?" pero lo que escapo de sus labios fue otra cosa y ella incluso estaba más confundida sobre por qué le interesa el hecho de que a Naruto la encontrara linda

-eres muy linda, dattebayo-el solo dijo la verdad no necesitaba pensarlo solo era la verdad así de fácil y sencillo

-¿Por qué creps que lo soy?-Ino en realidad no sabía por qué pero cada vez era más y más intrigada, en realidad lo disfrutaba, no por su egocentrismo no era nada tan patético como para que solo preguntara por querer aumentar su autoestima ella no lo necesitaba, era más bien el hecho de cómo lo decía Naruto, ella se sentía extrañamente…....feliz un calor bastante confortador en su pecho y agregando la mirada tan tierna de este lindo chico la asía feliz

-eres inteligente, lo sé he visto como haces tus ramos son muy bellos, también por tu forma de ser, eres, impulsiva, soñadora y siempre compitiendo...-espera el estaba describiendo a Ino como si fuera el-… y agrego que eres sumamente bella

Por la mente de Ino lo primero era que Naruto había dicho sus dotes como persona no como un cuerpo bonito. Era lo tierno de Uzumaki Naruto el veía la belleza que hay dentro de uno

-sabes Ino eres muy especial y me gusta tu compañía-Naruto no supo del por qué de su comentario el solo lo dijo, era cierto él en este momento siente paz y una agradable sensación del estar al lado de Ino

-yo….no sé qué decir, digo ¿Por qué?-no encontraba desagradable estar con Naruto al contrario era algo que disfrutaba pero que este también lo sintiera era bueno…raro

-sabes tal vez por qué tú y yo somos muy parecidos-

-¿muy parecidos?, no lo entiendo-

-bueno. Cuando uno lo piensa no es tan difícil de ver somos tenaces, hiperactivos, ruidosos, soñadores, competitivos y….-Naruto fue interrumpido por ahora la chica que meditaba sobre esto

-tenemos los ojos azules y el cabello rubio-decía con media sonrisa en el rostro

-bueno eso también creo que eso es evidente a simple vista-ambos chicos rieron por el comentario, al final son parecidos

-sabes Naruto, si te soy honesta siempre me has parecido algo torpe. Pero también fuerte y una gran persona-el sonrojo apareció en su rostro

-yo siempre he creído que eras muy escandalosa-mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa

Ambos chicos solo se quedaron en ese momento con la mirada hacia el cielo disfrutando de la vista de una gran luna que era testigo de esa noche por alguna razón ellos no olvidarían esa luna

-sabes envidio a Sakura- ino rompió el silencio que se había vuelto a formara en el entorno de ambos

-¿por qué?-Naruto no pudo evitar preguntar

-ella te tiene a ti, es muy afortunada por ello-el sonrojo volvió a aparecer de nuevo y un poco más fuerte

Naruto un tanto desconcertado de lo que Ino estaba diciendo

-si, pero ella es como mi hermana por eso siempre me tendrá-era lomas cerca que pudo decir Naruto, el nunca ha entendido este tipo de cosas así que él pensaba que Ino se refería al apoyo de un amigo-aparte tu también me importas así que también me tienes

El sonrojo se incrementó muy evidentemente e Ino sintió como las mejillas se le incendiaba prácticamente

-yo pensé que...bueno que tu amabas a Sakura-

-te refieres a eso, bueno no o quiero decir si, amo a Sakura pero es el

Cariño como el de un hermano como el cariño que le tengo a Sasuke.

Ellos son lo más cercano de un hermano o una hermana, aunque si te refieres a que estuve enamorado de ella, creo que eso ya fue-decía mientras dirigía su mirada a la de la chica

-ya veo-decía un poco animada

Cuando Ino cayó en cuenta de lo tarde que era y que habían perdido la noción del tiempo

-Naruto ya es tarde deberíamos irnos-

-si-

Ambos chicos caminaban hacia la casa de Ino, Naruto había pedido acompañarla y quería estar un rato más con ella

-bueno llegamos-

-si gracias por acompañarme Naruto-

-no hay de que, bueno Ino hasta mañana-

-asta mañana, que descanses Naruto

Cuando esta estaba a punto de entrar alguien la tomo del brazo para darle un leve giro era naruto, cuando ella estaba a punto de preguntar qué ocurría, cuando él la tomo por sorpresa y se acerco a ella para darle un roce con sus labio que después el convirtió en un rápido beso

Continuara

Jejejejeje que paso chicos de nuevo yo ps el cap 2 lean y díganme q opinan


	3. Debemos hablar

Hola chicos pues terminando el cap. tres me lo imagine ya y se los debía jejeje así que

Capitulo 3 Debemos hablar

Naruto después de darse cuenta de que rayos estaba haciendo se sorprendió. Estaba besando a Ino Yamanaka, no era algo desagradable en lo absoluto. El beso se intensifico y después de haber agotado toda reserva de aire y con un miedo rotundo a sufrir por la gran golpiza que le daría Ino

Naruto e Ino se empezaron a separar. Naruto no se había dado cuenta que el estaba tomado de la mano de Ino, la soltó y puso su mirada directo a la cara de la chica esperando que esta le diera un golpe, un grito algo por tal atrevimiento

El no obtuvo ninguna reacción de Ino, pero aun así no iba a esperar que ocurriera y la única reacción inteligente que le parecía en este momento era…correr

Salió corriendo como nunca y empezó a brincar sobre los techos, dejando a Ino atrás aun tratando de analizar lo que había ocurrido mientras observa como la figura de Naruto desapareció rápidamente en la noche

-yo, yo….-era único que decía Ino al no saber qué era lo que tenía que decir

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de pensar en que estaba ocurriendo, Ino sentía como cada pensamiento golpeaba su cabeza, ¿Por qué lo hiso? Aunque ella en realidad lo disfruto mucho, pero eso quiere decir que era por simple deseo físico o era que sentía algo por el rubio

Naruto no la pasaba mejor y era porque él se asía la pregunta, ¿Por qué lo hiso? El solo reacciono por impulso, pero uno hace eso todo el tiempo si te atacan esquivas por lógica pero el reacciono cuando vio a Ino irse el la tomo y la beso, solo fue mero impulso le gusto la sensación de su….su primer beso, el dio su primer beso oficial aquel que se dio con Sasuke no cuenta…...eso solo conocía a una persona con la que podía hablar y la iría haber en cuanto saliera el sol

Al día siguiente Ino alcanzo a dormir unas cuantas horas y al despertar de la ajetreada noche decidió salir a tomar aire fresco

¿Qué hacer? Era la pregunta que le cruzaba la mente, su cabeza no estaba preparada para analizar una situación de esta magnitud

Cuando al dar media vuelta por una esquina choco con alguien y ambas personas cayeron

-Ho, lo lamento-dijo avergonzada Ino, cuando miro de quien se trataba, era Sakura que aun no se había dado cuenta de quién era la persona tan descuidada que la había tirado

-fíjate por donde vas-Sakura miro directo a Ino

-ha, hola Ino, oye ten más cuidado-sakura dijo con una cara un poco enojada por el descuido de su amiga

-hola sakura, perdóname, solo que supongo que estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta-mientras extendía una mano para ayudar a levantar a sakura

-¿pasa algo malo?-pregunto Sakura, ser descuidad no era algo muy normal de su amiga

-no, bueno no se-mientras ponía una mirada pensativa

-¿quieres contarme?-mientras le daba una sonrisa

Tal vez platicarlo con alguien le ayudaría a pensarlo un poco y a tomar una decisión, aunque no sabía bien qué tipo de decisión tomaría

* * *

Naruto no la tenía más fácil estaba igual o incluso más confundido que Ino y al igual que ella decidió comentarlo

El llego con su compañero que parecía que también saldría, por lo que le dio un grito para llamar su atención

-¡Sasuke, espera!-mientras Naruto Coria a donde se encontraba su amigo

-¿Qué sucede?-le contestaba con una mirada sin mucha importancia y sus manos en los bolsillos

Aunque Sasuke había regresado y después de cumplir una condena por su alta traición él supo afrontarlo, con ayuda de Naruto pero aun así para muchos el seguía siendo un traidor que había deshornado a su clan a su villa a sus amigos pero sobre todo a el mismo. No era de esperar que muchos hubieran pedido su ejecución, aunque gracias a la intervención de Kakashi y Naruto se evito aunque Sasuke se le había denegado ser otra vez un Shinobi

-podemos hablar, necesito que me ayudes, dattebayo-decía Naruto mientras se ponía al lado de Sasuke

* * *

Ino le contaba a Sakura lo que ocurrió en la noche anterior, sobre cómo habían ido a mirar las estrellas con Naruto, los cumplidos de este y…

-entonces cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi casa el me detuvo y me….-decía ino mientras su rostro se volvía a tomar un color rojizo

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Sakura sin saber que había hecho Naruto para poner así a Ino

-me…me beso-dijo casi susurrando mientras su cara era aun mas roja

* * *

-¿la besaste?-pregunto Sasuke mientras levantaba una ceja

-sí, yo no sé qué paso, solo fue mi primera reacción-decía Naruto-tal vez me guasta Ino pero, no se es algo un poco extraño

-¿pero ella que hizo?-mientras analizaba todo lo que le contaba

-bueno nada, solo se quedo parada hay, dattebayo-

-¿no se molesto, una mala cara, un golpe, nada?-la verdad le aburría un poco la plática el no es de importarle cosas tan insignificantes como esto, pero aun así trataba de ayudar al que era su "hermano"

-que no escuchas que solo se quedo hay-

* * *

-no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía si golpearlo o….-decía Ino cuando un flashazo le vino a la mente

-¿o qué?-

-…o, !no sé en ese momento no sabía que pensar¡-decía Ino un poco a la defensiva

-está bien, tranquila-Sakura se había exaltado un poco por el tono de voz que estaba usando su amiga

* * *

-la pregunta no es porque lo hiciste-decía ya un poco hostigado, Sasuke

-entonces, cual es-la respuesta de Sasuke lo había dejado un poco confundido

-la pregunta es, ¿te gusto?-

* * *

-creo que si me gusto-decía Ino ya un poco más tranquila de su exalto-la verdad lo disfrute mucho, pero aun así lo que me importa es porque lo hizo

-pues no necesitas un motivo en específico-

-¿como?-

-hablamos de Naruto, con el nunca debemos de tener un motivo el solo hace lo que siente, para el todo es por impulso-

* * *

-pero aun que fue lo que sentía, ¿ahora qué hago? Dattebayo

-lo mejor que debes de hacer es….-

* * *

-habla con él, te ayudara a definir qué es lo que debes de hacer-

* * *

Al final de ambas conversaciones era el mismo, sentarse y hablar de esta "situación"

Ambos se preguntaban como un simple beso desencadenaba algo tan complicado

Después de platicar Naruto convenció a Sasuke que fueran a entrenar y después de un día complicado ambos fueron a sus casas

Naruto decidió que si hablaría con Ino debía de ser en un momento "adecuado" hacerlo ahora no sería el mejor momento, el no sabe en realidad cuáles son sus sentimientos, Ino era bellísima y aparte era su amiga pero ese no era el problema, sino que el que sentía, no era como si de una noche tanto él como Ino se enamoraron perdidamente

Pero el tener una relación con Ino, no era una idea del todo mala incluso agradable, pero ¿ella?, ese era la segunda cuestión

Al entrar a su departamento él estaba cansado pero no tanto como para no disfrutar un plato de ramen

Al entrar a su departamento fue a dejar su chaqueta a su cuarto, pero al entrar por alguna razón no se extraño de ver a Ino sentada en su cama

-Naruto, debemos hablar-

Continuara…

Espero que les guste, un poco raro y confuso jeje pero weno e estado de flojo ultimadamente jejeje, comentarios sugerencias etc.

^_^


End file.
